te sigo amando
by patzy-chan
Summary: en esta pequeña historia se narra todo lo que paso por la mente de sasuke antes de regresar a konoha y lo que sakura sufrio antes de perdonarlo ademas de lo que pasa despues de su rencuentro lo se es un pesimo summary pero por fa entren y leanlo


Sasuke uchiha

mi vida desde que me marche de su lado dejandola sola a sido un completo infierno aun me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor de decirle que la amo pero ahora que por fin logre matar a itachi y a orochimaru el miedo no me deja acercarme a ella por que ya no quiero verla llorar.

cada lagrima que sale de esos bellísimos ojos verde jade yo la siento como un kunai en mi alma pues contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa no soy de hielo y claro que tengo sentimientos pero los duros golpes de la vida me obligaron a ocultarlos por miedo a ser lastimado de nuevo y el temor de amar a alguien y que esa persona muera es superior a mis fuerzas...

pero aun así el estar sin ella es como estar muerto en vida

como extraño sus sonrisas, su voz, sus ojos, su pelo...en fin extraño todo de ella

pero no se si tendré el valor de regresar

llevo horas caminando aparentemente sin dirección definida estoy gravemente herido después de luchar con mi hermano y orochimaru recibí golpes que de no ser por mi velocidad habrían sido mortales mi cuerpo lo siento pesado y débil estoy a punto de caer al suelo pero extrañamente no lo ago sino que continuo caminando y caminando con rumbo a...

inconscientemente me encamine a mi aldea natal... a konoha la aldea oculta de la hoja estoy frente a las puerta me detengo a unos 10 metros de ellas y el guardia de la puerta me ve...al parecer me a reconocido segundos después el da la alarma y en cuestión de unos segundos tsunade y jiraira llegan corriendo...

Me miran sorprendidos sin creer lo que ven pero la perdida de sangre me esta traicionando y he empezado a sentirme mareado, mi vista se comienzo a nublar justo cuando sentí que mi cuerpo perdía toda la fuerza y estaba a punto de desmayarme sentí unos brazos al rededor de mi cuello unos brazos conocidos y un dulce aroma a cereza era el aroma de mi querida Sakura mi cuerpo ya no puede mas y de repente para mi todo se hace negro pero antes de perder el conocimiento pude escuchar claramente la voz de mi sakura diciendome

-¡Sasuke -kun te extrañe mucho¡Bienvenido a casa!

Sakura haruno

desde esa noche de luna llena solo me dedico a pensar en el y en el momento de su regreso apesar de todo lo amo

no puedo creer que aun y cuando el se marcho dejandome sola y con el corazón destrozado lo amo más que antes si es que eso es posible

mi vida le pertenece desde el momento en que lo conocí...

Ese dia no se borra de mi mente...

Las burlas de los otros niños y las humillaciones que pase hasta ese inolvidable día

-ya viste que frente tan grande tiene esa niña?

-si y es bastante fea no crees?

-si lo es...

Una pequeña niña de cabello rosa lloraba desconsolada ante los insultos de sus compañeros del colegio pero de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y por reflejo salio corriendo pero sintió como la sujetaban de la mano y al darse vuelta un niño con unos ojos negros llenos de curiosidad la miro

-¿que te pasa?

-esos chicos se burlan de mi frente por que es enorme

-y por eso lloras

-si

-que molesta eres no llores por eso

-pero...

-ademas tu frente no es tan grande...

-de verdad tu crees eso!-lo miraba con unos enormes ojos llenos de esperanza

-si..

-gracias!-lo abrazo y el se sonrojo un poco

-mi nombre es sasuke y el tuyo

-sasuke-kun me llamo sakura

desde ese dia me enamore de el por que eso chicos que antes me molestaban al enterarse que yo era amiga de sasuke uchiha no me molestaron nunca mas bueno solo ino de ves en cuando me llama frentesota para molestarme pero en ese caso es mas una broma pues apesar de nuestra rivalidad por el amor de sasuke somos amigas

tal ves para sasuke defenderme fue un acto insignificante pero para mi fue sumamente importante

cuando mas sumida estaba en mis pensamientos la alarma sonó estrepitosamente haciendonos saber que un enemigo se acercaba por la entrada principal de la aldea

corrí lo mas rápido que pude y mi alma dio un vuelco al ver a sasuke de pie a 10 metros de la entrada sin pensar me lance a sus brazos justo en ese momento note que estaba herido y lo abrace como antes solía hacerlo y le dije

-¡te extrañe mucho sasuke-kun¡bienvenido a casa!

El reencuentro

cuando el despertó se hallaba en el hospital sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que sakura dormía en el sofá de la habitación se veía tan tranquila y feliz que decidió no despertarla así que solo la contemplo...

Ahora que por fin logro su venganza solo le queda una meta que cumplir...restaurar a su clan y para eso necesita una esposa fuerte, bella y sumamente inteligente necesitaba a su sakura ella era la mujer con la que deseaba compartir el resto de u vida ...

-sasuke-kun...

La voz de sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos creyó que por fin había despertado pero en realidad solo hablaba dormida...

Ella dormía tranquila pero de repente comenzó a sudar y temblar al notarlo sasuke se levanto de la cama con algo de esfuerzo y se acerco a ella la tomo en sus brazos y la sacudió suavemente para despertarla

poco a poco ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de sasuke que se veía preocupado...

-sakura despierta

-sasuke-kun

-¿estas bien?

ella solo mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en las pupilas azabaches de el y no hablaba pues creía que solo se trataba de un sueño era imposible creer que su deseo mas grande por fin era...tan...tan real

-sakura que te pasa

-sasuke-kun dime que no es un sueño

-sakura esto es la realidad

-por favor sasuke dime que ya no te iras

-no me iré

-gracias

en ese momento entro tsunade a revisar a sasuke y se encontró con la escena de lo dos abrazados así que salio sin hacer ruido dejandolos solos

-sasuke sera mejor que regreses a la cama a descansar

-ya estoy bien

-por favor-sakura le dedico una mirada implorante

-hmp-la soltó y se recostó nuevamente en la cama

-sasuke-kun regresaras al territorio uchiha

-supongo que si

-pero a pasado tanto tiempo que debe estar muy descuidado y sucio

-hmp

-si tu quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa

-¿y tus padres?

-desde hace dos años vivo sola

-hmp

-tomare ese hmp por un si

-hmp

-no sabes decir otra cosa no sea hmp

-que quieres que te diga

-no se cuentame que paso con orochimaru

-es una larga historia

-adelante para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-después de que me marché de aquí me reuní con orochimaru y kabuto entrene muy duro todos estos años y cuando logre mi objetivo de ser fuerte decidí buscar a mi hermano pero orochimaru se opuso así que lo mate y a kabuto también después de eso busque a itachi y tras una larga pelea logre matarlo pero recibí algunas heridas graves decidí alejarme antes de que los akatsuki llegaran por que mi chakra era demasiado débil y no podría con ellos inconscientemente camine hasta aquí

-y el sello maldito

-desapareció al morir orochimaru

-eso significa que ya estas bien

-creo que si aun que hay algo que me queda por hacer

-y eso que es?

-tengo que restaurar a mi clan

-y eso a mi ¿en que me afecta?

-pues en que eres la futura madre de mis hijos

-por que lo dices con tanta seguridad

-hmp

-y si yo me niego

-se que no te negaras

- a si ¿por que?

-por que sigues amando

-no yo no te amo

-claro que me amas

-así y ¿como es que lo sabes?

-tus ojos no saben mentir

-y tu sasuke que piensas que solo por regresar yo te voy a perdonar

-si

-eres un cínico sasuke-kun

-pero aun así me amas

-sabes algo

-¿que?

-odio que tengas razón

-lo ves yo no me equivoco nunca

-por que eres tan vanidoso

-bueno tienes razón solo una ves me equivoque

-¿cuando?

-esa noche de luna llena debí decirte te amo y no "gracias"

-y ese gracias por que fue

-esa noche te di las gracias por que se que eres la única chica que me ama por lo que soy y no por mi apellido se que tu me quieres por lo que soy y por lo que yo tanto trate de ocultar

-sasuke-kun yo te amo por ese ser maravilloso que tan profundamente encerraste

-eres la única que logro ver lo bueno en mi

-pero no te puedes quejar eres el chico mas deseado de la aldea

-si pero para ellas no soy una persona sino un trofeo

-pues si lo que dices es cierto yo soy la ganadora

-¿ganadora de que?

-pues yo soy la que al final se lleva el trofeo a casa

-sakura...

-sasuke dejame ver tu herida

-esta bien

sakura reviso delicadamente las heridas de sasuke y uso un poco de chacra para curarlas justo había terminado cuando tsunade entro a ver a sasuke

-sasuke uchiha como van tus heridas

-bien

-hay uchiha no cambias verdad

-hmp

-siempre tan expresivo

tsunade inspecciono las heridas y al ver que la cicatrización era excelente decidió darlo de alta de inmediato "aki me kede"

-bueno sasuke ya te puedes ir

-hmp

-tsunade-sama ¿sasuke ya esta perdonado?

-mmm pues en parte si pues mató a dos de los enemigos mas poderosos de konoha pero aun así su traición no se puede pasar por alto

-y ¿entonces que pasara con el?

-esperare a que se recupere y después pensare en su castigo

-hmp

-bueno chicos yo me voy de una ves y los dejo a solas

-adiós tsunade-sama

una ves que tsunade salio de la habitación sasuke se levanto camino al baño y se vistió cuando salio el y sakura se dirigieron a casa de sakura en total silencio al llegar entraron y sakura le mostro su cuarto a sasuke el de mala gana acepto recostarse un rato y ella se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena

una hora después la cena estaba lista la mesa puesta y la comida servida sakura despertó a sasuke los dos cenaron casi sin cruzar palabra aun que ese silencio no era tenso como antes si no cómodo y hasta podría decirse que calido una ves terminada la cena sakura lavo los platos y sasuke solo la miraba intensamente cuando ella termino sasuke se acercó lentamente la abrazó y poco a poco la beso ella respondio al beso con toda su alma demostrandole todo su amor

-sasuke-kun yo aun te amo- una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al oír esas palabras -¿que te parece tan gracioso?

-que ya lo sabia

-eres un presumido

-y tu una molestia

-pero te amo

-y yo a ti

una ves terminada la pequeña charla el la besó de nuevo dejandola sin aliento pero sin ganas de separarse de el esa noche el era tan de ella como ella de el

sasuke la abrazaba tanto como le era posible hacerlo y ella disfrutaba tanto de las caricias de el que simplemente dejo de pensar y solo se dedico a sentir

sus piernas temblaban negandose a sostenerla más y antes de que cayera al suelo sasuke la cargo y sus lastimadas costillas se quejaron pero a el no le importó el dolor solo quería estar con su sakura si sakura era suya lo podía sentir en cada beso en cada caricia en cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios...

Por fin estaban juntos y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba esa noche serian uno mismo...

Ella no podía ni pensar solo deseaba tener mas cerca a sasuke y los besos no eran suficientes quería mas lo quería a el

continuaron besandose apasionadamente mientras sasuke caminaba con ella en brazos hasta el cuarto de sakura la dejo caer en la cama y se recostó sobre ella besandola tiernamente por que sabia que esta seria la primera ves que ella estaría con un chico el seria el primero y el único pues no permitiría que su sakura lo dejara la acaricio lentamente y la despojo de su ropa ella hizo lo mismo con el y cuando los besos de sasuke la dejaros completamente desorientada y atontada solo se dejo llevar por un mar de sensaciones placenteras

a la mañana siguiente sasuke despertó primero pero se recostó a contemplar a su querida sakura y cuando se canso de solo mirarla se acerco y la besó hasta hecerla despertar...

El sueño de sakura siempre había sido ese despertar con sasuke todos los días y por lo visto ya no era una ilusión sino una realidad una realidad que mas parese una locura pero acaso no es el amor la mas dulce locura y desde esa noche la vida de los dos cambio radicalmente pues ella dejo de sufrir y el encontró una razón para vivir y ser feliz y esa mañana e juro a si mismo proteger a sakura con su propia vida.

Las cosas mejoraron mucho desde ese día sasuke y sakura eran oficialmente novios y el castigo que le impuso tsunade resulto ser mas un premio pues tenia que cumplir algunas misiones pero siempre era acompañado por sakura

una mañana en que sasuke tenia una misión con los ambu sakura despertó con unas nauseas terribles y como tenia ya algunos días muy cansada decidió ir al hospital para que tsunade la revisara

y una ves que le practicaron algunos estudios tsunade le dio la noticia de que pronto seria mamá

sakura estaba tan feliz y sabia que sasuke también lo estaría así que se dirigió a su casa y preparo todo para la llegada de el

cuado sasuke regreso de su misión se encontró con sakura dormida en el sofá de seguro se quedo esperandolo por que ya eran mas de la una de la madrugada y se suponía llegara a las ocho

-sakura despierta

-mmm

-sakura vamos ya despierta

- sasuke ...-medio despertó al sentir la mano de el en su hombro-¿que hora es ya?

-la una de la madrugada

-sasuke yo tengo algo que decirte

-sakura ya es tarde sera mejor que vallamos a dormir

-no sasuke es muy importante

-esta bien dime

-sasuke yo...estoy embarazada

-¿embarazada?

-si vas a ser papá

-¡¡sakura!!- la tomo en sus brazos y la beso lleno de alegría- es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado

-¿de verdad te alegra?

-claro ahora solo nos faltan otros tres mas

-¿quieres cuatro hijos?

-si estas de acuerdo

-claro que si tendremos cuatro hijos

-te amo sakura

-y yo te amo mi sasuke-kun

-¿aun me amas apesar de todo?

-si aun te amo...

FIN


End file.
